Hit That High
by TanRu55
Summary: (UBER) Xena(Rocky) is a tough mysterious teenager hung up on her crush Gabrielle(Missy). Classic Rebel/Cheerleader Romance(80s) Will Rocky's pride get in the way of true love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blue eyes opened when she heard a honk outside. She jumped out of bed and ran to the window to see one of her best friends, Jimmy standing on the roof of his 1985 Ford Mustang. "Let's Go! VROOM VROOM!" He shouted and put his sunglasses on. She looked at her Star Wars Darth Vader clock to see the time was 7:30. Her blue eyes bulged out of her face when she realized school would start in 28 minutes and she wasn't anywhere near ready. She went back to the window and shouted "Cool your jets bro I'm coming!" She ran to her closet and sniffed a few shirts and had to throw a few to the side because they totally reeked. She finally found a sleeveless ripped, cut up shirt that showed off her huge muscles and toned abs. She found leather pants sprawled out next to her lamp. She pulled them on over her silk boxers as she hopped to the bathroom to brush her teeth and rub some deodorant under her armpits. She practically jumped over the entire set of stairs with her spikey backpack over her shoulder. Jimmy had been sitting in the car for 8 minutes about to get out of the car when a 5'10 16 year old jumped into his passenger seat. "Jeez Rocky took you long enough" Jimmy said" She threw her backpack in the back seat and she and Jimmy turned to each other and put on their sunglasses in unison. They looked forward and she says "Hit it!" Within seconds they were down the street in a blur.

They pulled into their high school parking lot, first day of their sophomore year and they were fashionably late. Rocky got out of the car and grabbed her backpack out of the back seat. She looked up at the large building and back to her friend "It sure is good to be back." Jimmy walked up next her standing an inch shorter and rolled his eyes. "You just wanna see you know who." he said with a smirk and mischief in his brown eyes. She gave him a playful punch and told him to "Shut it!" The first bell rang and they headed to class. To their surprise they had every class together. Good news for them but bad news for their teachers. They were sure to cause trouble, how could they not they had a reputation that would certify anyone as "Bad Ass". After first period Rocky and Jimmy had caught up with their other friends, Tony, Quick and Sully. They were talking about Black Sabbath and comparing awesome solos when Rocky bumped into something or rather someone. Papers flew everywhere. She quickly bent down to help, she was collecting papers when eventually she looked up and froze. There she was, Missy Bernard. The girl she'd been drooling over since the 8th grade. Sure 8th grade they were just going through puberty but now the girl of her dreams had become a certified hotty. Her green eyes greener than ever and blonde hair no longer flat but full and honey colored. Not to mention her body would knock anyone dead. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Missy say "You should really watch where you're going." as she stood. Rocky stood too practically towering over her 5'2 frame. This was her chance to say something to her and she was not going to blow it. The tall brunette was frozen and she had a dreamy look on her face. Missy looked at her and thought to herself _**"God, Rocky is sooo cute."**_ Those green eyes looked up at her and she could've sworn she could look into those eyes forever. Rocky snapped out of it and shook her head "I-I...I'm...I'm so sorry I-I" she stammered "I didn't mean to-" Missy shook her head and smiled "It's okay really." Rocky sighed heavily with relief. "I'm just so sorry." She stuffed her hand and her pockets and ducked her eyes. Missy smiled and lifted Rocky's chin with two fingers and left them there. "Forget about it." She said softly. They looked into one another's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Rocky nodded her head and smiled. "Okay." Missy finally dropped her hand when she realized it was still there. She wrapped her arms around her books and smiled. "Good." They were still staring at each other. "Hey Missy! Come on!" Missy's best friend Hannah called. "Well see ya later." she turned to leave. Rocky was frozen. _**"Name. Name. Name..."**_ she thought to herself. _**"Tell her your name!"**_ Missy was only two steps away when Rocky caught her wrist. "Wait." Missy turned around and smiled sweetly "Yes?" Rocky stood up straight "I'm…I'm…uh" She was distracted by the beauty this girl held. _**"What was my name again? Uh, Rachel…no…Rebecca…no. Ugh come on. Get your head in the game. It starts with an R… Rah…RRR…Rocky! Yeah that's it!"**_ Missy shifted her weight to her other foot and cocked her head to the side, enjoying such an adorable sight. "Rocky." She finally got out. "My name is Rocky." Missy laughed and shook her head. "Whaaat?' Rocky said playfully. Missy looked at her with a grin on her face. "I know that silly. We've gone to school together since the 8th grade." Rocky ran a hand through her long thick raven hair and shook her head. "Oh yeah." She said, like it was all coming back to her. Missy had a playful look of concern. "You do know mine right?" Rocky eyes grew big with adoration. "Of course I do. You're Missy… Missy Bernard." Missy laughed. "Okay just checking…um-" She stopped laughing and just smiled. "I really have to get to class-" She said, almost sounding sad. Rocky cut in. "Oh yeah of course." She smiled. "I'll see around then." Missy's face lit up. "Absolutely." She turned to leave and so did Rocky. Rocky looked back one last time before continuing catching up to her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Dude you are in deep." said Quick as they were finding a place to sit for lunch. Tony jumped in and said "Yeah, what gives are you gunna ask her out or what?" as they sat Rocky just waved a dismissive hand and said "She's not just some girl you can ask on a date ya'know...She's…special." Jimmy gave her a fake sympathetic look trailed a finger down a face, indicating a tear. "I'm touched." They all laughed. Tony looked over at the flyer on the wall and turned back to the group "So are we going to football try-outs after school?" They all laughed again. Tony shot two arms around Sully and Quick. "Football over the greatest band ever in the making... Um no thanks!" Jimmy ruffled Tony's shaggy brown hair. "You got that right!"

Sixth period came around and Rocky and the guys were roughing around throwing stuff when Missy walked into the classroom with her best friend Hannah in tow. Rocky looked over and saw Missy talking to Hannah. She stopped what she was doing and lost herself in a daydream. (Missy strutted over to her and took her face into her small hands and said "Are you gunna kiss me or what?" Rocky nodded enthusiastically. She wrapped her arms around Missy's slim waist and pulled her unbelievably closer, she could feel the warmth of Missy's body so close to hers. Just as their lips were about to connect...) She was pulled out of her day dream when a crumpled piece of paper was thrown at her head. "What the hell?" She said, looking around trying to figure out where that came from. "Dude, I think class is about start. You might want find a seat before the English teacher puts you on his blacklist." Rocky nodded. "Thanks Jimmy." He nodded and started to find a seat when she pulled him back by his shirt. "Next time a simple tap on the shoulder would do." They both smiled and Jimmy nodded. "Gotcha."

_**I hope you like the story so far. I created a soundtrack for this story on Spotify. "Hit That High/80s" Listen to it on shuffle while reading to really get into the feel of the 80s and enjoy the ride.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After school the gang went back to Rocky's house which was huge by the way. Her parents were pretty important people. They were all in her room. Her parents didn't have a problem with all those guys in her room because they already knew she was gay. It wasn't really a surprise to them. They accept her and they still love her. She was a good kid and an excellent student but she was still a trouble maker so she would still have to deal with a lot of lectures. Other than that, things have been okay. Quick and Jimmy were sitting on a luv seat playing Super Mario Bros on the Nintendo. Tony and Sully were jamming with electric guitars ripping to Jimi Hendrix. Rocky laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling with a certain little blonde on her mind. Thinking about what it would be like if they were together. All the cute things she would do for her. All the songs she would sing to her, all the flowers and stuffed animals she would give to her. She sighed heavily. She thought to herself _**"If only."**_ Suddenly a stuffed Chewbacca was thrown at her. She sat up and glared at Sully. He smiled. "Dude its 5pm we should go out!" She was pretty annoyed until the image of a beautiful blonde came to mind and she smiled. "Yeah, you're right we should. Let's go to Space Pizza." She hopped off her bed and trotted off to her bathroom. They all started laughing and she shot her head out of the bathroom and they suddenly stopped. They started laughing again and this time she joined in. She absolutely loved that place. The alien cut outs, the pizza and the arcade games were her paradise.

20 minutes later, they were about to head out the front door when her mother stopped her in her tracks. "Rocky, honey?" Rocky turned around to face her mom, Cynthia who was gathering her purse and keys. "Yeah, mom?" Her mom walked over to her and gave her a pat on the cheek. "I have to go back to the office and discuss some files, do you think you can pick up your sister from softball practice and take Roscoe to his vet appointment at 6?" Rocky's fun was put on hold when her mom gave her the "You don't have a choice" look. "Of course mom." She said with sincerity. Her mom kissed her on the cheek and headed out the front door. "Thanks Hon." Her friends had no intention of having mercy when they all said "AWWWWWW!" in unison. Sully tried his best imitation of Cynthia. "Thanks hon." Rocky couldn't help but smile. "Okay guys knock it off." She laughed. "Alright, looks like I won't be able to go out today so I'll see ya tomorrow." They all exchanged their goodbyes before leaving Rocky alone in her house. She went outside to her backyard and whistled for her big buddy Roscoe. She could hear him but she couldn't see him. Suddenly a Bernese mountain dog jumped her and she fell to the ground. A big fluffy ball of love showered her with kisses. "Okay, okay down boy" His big tongue hanging and panting he looked at her and barked happily. "Come on buddy" She said getting up off the ground. "We have to go pick up Samantha from practice and you have an appointment to get to." Roscoe whimpered and put his paw over his face. "Oh suck it up you big baby." She ruffled his hair and gave him a treat. She smiled. "Let's go." She looked down at her now hairy grass stained shirt. "After I change my shirt." She added.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She changed into a fitted maroon sweater and had the sleeves rolled up to her forearms. She was sitting in her in her black 1980 Firebird Pontiac with Roscoe in the back seat, waiting for her little sister's softball coach to finish talking to the team. Finally the team did their team pump-up and went their separate ways. Rocky got out of the car and opened the trunk. "How was practice?" Her sister Samantha put her sports bag in the trunk. "Same old same old." Rocky closed the trunk and gave her sister a hug. "Cool." Rocky said giving her sister a solid fist bump. 'Where's mom?" Rocky walked around the car to the driver's door. "She had to run back to the office, so she asked me to pick you up." Samantha nodded then smiled. "Cool." Rocky was so proud of her sister. She was really smart and had a ton of achievements displayed around the house. They were always really close. Even though Rocky was 6 years older, they never had a problem connecting. Aside from her older sister being a ruthless prankster, Samantha looked up to her sister. She thought she was so cool. Samantha stood 5'and had long dark hair like her sister except it was brown and she had hazel brown eyes instead of blue. They got in the car and Samantha was greeted by a huge lick to the face. "Roscoe!" Sam hugged the fur ball. "What is he doing here?" Rocky put on her seatbelt and so did Sam. "We have to take him to the vet to get his checkup." Rocky started the car. "Okay." Sam said. "Hey, can we listen to Wham on the way?" Rocky raised an eyebrow at her sister and then looked straight ahead. "Okay. Go ahead." Sam grinned "Yay!" They left the parking lot with Wham playing on the speakers.

Finally they pulled into the Animal Clinic parking lot. Being five minutes early they sat in the waiting area. Sam was nose deep in a comic book and Roscoe sat at Rocky's feet as she scratched him behind his ear. "Roscoe?" a hauntingly familiar voice said. Rocky's head shot up. "Missy?" There she was. Missy Bernard. Hair up with loose strands hanging elegantly, long white coat and a clipboard in hand. "Rocky?" Missy said a little surprised. Sam looked up from her comic book and looked between the two teens and then returned to what she was reading with a smirk on her face. "What are you doing here?" Rocky asked, very interested in knowing the answer. "I'm a volunteer." She smiled "I love helping people and I love animals." Rocky nodded. _**"Can this girl be any more perfect?" **_ Rocky thought to herself. She wanted to say more but all she could get out was "Cool." Missy looked down at the dog of the hour. "Let's get this guy looked at, follow me." Rocky and Roscoe followed Missy to the backroom.

Missy just finished weighing Roscoe and taking his temperature when Rocky finally spoke up. "So…You definitely surprised me." She smiled. Missy was checking things on her clipboard when she looked up and a had a matching smile. "Well I could say that too but you never know who has a pet that needs a checkup." Rocky ran a hand through her hair and nodded. "True." She scratched Roscoe's ear. "So how is he?" Rocky asked. "Well I just take care of the basic stuff. But from what I just checked he seems very healthy." Rocky ruffled Roscoe's head gave him an Eskimo kiss. "Give me five bud." Roscoe placed his paw in Rocky's hand. "Alright!" Missy just stared with a silly grin on her face and thought to herself. _**"I've never seen this side of her before. She's so sweet…and kind…cute. Really cute. Those eyes… those blue eyes. I just want to stare into them forev-"**_She was pulled out of her thoughts by a hand waving in front her face. "Hellooo? You okay in there?" Rocky laughed. Missy snapped out of her stupor. "Yeah. Um well I better get these to the vet to get Roscoe examined." She blushed at the sight of Rocky smiling down on her. "Okay. Well I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Rocky felt suddenly nervous not knowing if such a beautiful person would want to talk to her in front of anyone else. Missy sensed uncertainty in Rocky's voice and reassured her. "Of course you will silly." She said with a grin and playfully punched Rocky's arm. She waved to Roscoe and left the room. As she walked down the hall to the vet's office she thought to herself. _**"Did I really playfully punch Rocky's arm. Oh my god. She probably thinks I'm a dweeb… Oh my god! Rocky thinking of me? That would be…wow." **_Back in the room Rocky absentmindedly gave Roscoe a pat on the head. "Isn't she great?" Roscoe looked up at Rocky and gave a happy bark. "She is isn't she?" She smiled dreamily. Her mind was about to drift off to la la land when the door swung open. "Hello." The vet shook Rocky's hand. "Let's get this bad boy taken care of." He said in a cheery voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rocky, Sam and Roscoe were five minutes away from home. Most of the ride Sam kept looking over at Rocky with a mischievous look on her face. Rocky pulled up to stoplight and looked at her sister with an annoyed look on her face. "Whaaat?" Sam shook head and laughed. "Nothing." She said trying to sound innocent. Rocky raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when the light turned green. She looked straight ahead with a blank face. "Whatever."

Rocky sat at dinner table the dinner table anxious to get a taste of her mom's famous chicken Alf redo. She loved pasta and she loved pizza. She refused to believe it had something to do with the fact that she was Italian. How could it? Pasta and pizza were just so perfect and delicious. It had to have something to do with magic.

Sam sat across from her sister trying really hard to keep a straight face. She couldn't stop the song playing in her head. _**"Rocky's got a girlfriend, Rocky's got a girlfriend. MWAH MWAH MWAH." **_She was so into the song she didn't notice she was bobbing her head a poking her fingers in the air.

George sat at the end of the table. He was the father of the house. He was very strong and stood 6'5. He had hazel colored eyes and dark hair slicked back. He looked at his daughters he loved so much and couldn't help but smile. He was blessed with two amazing daughters, a beautiful wife and his fury best friend Roscoe. He looked behind him to see a big fury dog chowing down in his dog food like a fuzzy maniac. He looked back and his smile melted into concern. Sam was still dancing. _**"What the hell is wrong with Sam?"**_ He looked over and Rocky and saw her playing with her fork like it was a spaceship. _**"Okay nothing out of the ordinary there." **_ "Rocky!" Cynthia called from the kitchen. "Yeah mom?" Rocky said putting her fork back in place. "Can you help me bring the food?" Rocky left the table and went into the kitchen. George watched her leave and poked the side of Sam's face. Sam jumped in shock. "Whoa!" Sam grabbed her face looked her dad who was laughing pretty hard. "Yes dad?" George finally calmed himself and asked. "What's with the dancing? I don't hear any music playing." Sam looked back at the kitchen and back to her dad with an amused smirk on her face. "Rocky's got a girlfriend." She said matter-of-factly. Her father lowered his voice and leaned in closer. "Who?" He wanted to know. He always knew his daughter would be a charmer. Just as Sam was about to say who, the door kitchen door opened and Rocky and her mom came strolling in with the food.

They said grace and were in the middle of dinner when Cynthia asked the girls how school was. "Cool." They both said happily in unison. Cynthia nodded and urged them to continue. "Sooo…What happened?" "Well," Rocky started. "You know. It was only the first day. Not many things can go wrong." Cynthia nodded and turned her attention to Sam. "Sam?" "Um…" She looked at her mom and then Rocky. "What she said." They laughed. George cut in. "How did Roscoe's appointment go? Anything out of the ordinary?" Rocky tried to hide a blush but didn't do very well. Sam jumped in. "Missy was there." Rocky shot her a look that said _**"Don't even!" **_Cynthia looked at Sam with interest. "Bernard?" Rocky nodded her eyes slowly left her sister and landed on her mom. "Yeah she volunteers at the Animal Clinic." She said flatly. Cynthia gave an approving nod and said. "I always new she was a good girl." Rocky couldn't help but agree. "She likes helping people and she loves animals." She was unable to keep the adoration out of her voice and that dreamy look off her face. Her family looked at each other with knowing smiles. Rocky was totally oblivious to the exchange as she was pulled further and further into those green eyes. "Rocky... Rocky... Rocky!" Rocky snapped of her dream cloud. "Huh?" Sam tried to hold in her laughter and so did Cynthia. George smirked. "Roscoe? How is he?" Rocky looked around her father at the dog in question. He was laying in his bed looking up at Rocky with a happy expression and his tongue hanging out. She looked back her father and held up the "Okay sign" and said "He is A-Okay!" "Humph. Good." He smiled and they all continued eating.

Rocky was all ready for bed when she plopped backward into bed. She sat up and opened the drawer of her nightstand. She pulled out her sketchbook and found the page she was looking for. She pulled out the bookmark and set it aside. Rocky loved to sketch whenever she wasn't jamming with the band. She liked to capture moments with her mind and draw her interpretation. She looked at the page with adoration. It was a drawing of Missy sitting under a tree reading _Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet_. "So beautiful." She said breathlessly. She sighed and delicately placed the bookmark back into place and put away the sketchbook. She cut off the lamp and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Green eyes slowly opened as the sun bled through the blinds. Missy sat up, rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms twirling her wrists. A moment later her alarm clock went off and the radio played. She got out of bed as the announcer on the radio began. _"Gooooood morning! It is 7am and it looks like it is going to be a beauuuuutiful day. We're going to start the day with Cyndi Lauper's 'Girls Just want to Have Fun'" _The announcer faded out and the music began. Missy walked over and sat at her vanity table. She gave her hair a little fluff and smiled. "Let's make today better than the day before." She said to herself. She hopped up and started toward her closet full of bright color. She didn't have to wear her cheerleading uniform yet considering the season hadn't quite began yet, so this was one of those days she could pick out an outfit. She bobbed her head to the beat and decided the song would be her favorite for a while. She tapped her finger on her chin "Choices… choices… choices." She said as she scanned her options. She nearly hopped with joy when she found what she wanted. She laid out her outfit on her bed and danced to her bathroom.

30 minutes had passed and she was ready to go. She went down the stairs and greeted her mother and father. "Good morning, Princess." Her father said happily as his daughter kissed him on the cheek. She walked over to her mother who was sitting across from her father. "Good morning." Her mother said in a cheery tone as she hugged her. She opened the door to see her best friend Hannah was reaching for the doorbell. Hannah looked at her curiously and asked. "How do you do that?" Missy shrugged her shoulders and answered. "You're always on time." Hannah looked away playfully and polished her nail on her shirt. "Hmm, I am aren't I?" They laughed. "Whatever." Missy said while smiling. Hannah walked in and waved to Missy's parents. "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Bernard." They looked at her and smiled. "Good morning, Hannah." They said in unison. Hannah turned toward Missy and asked. "You ready to go?" Missy raised eyebrows and answered. "Duuuuhhhh". They got in Hannah's red 1985 BMW and were off to school.

Missy was standing next to her locker talking to Hannah about running the cheerleading tryouts and what routine they should use. Hannah was in the middle of talking about song choices when she felt a presence behind her. Hannah turned around to see Rocky looking down at her. "Can help I help you?" She said sounding annoyed. She knew Rocky was a jerk and could be pretty rude. Then again so could she, she had definitely let her cheerleader title get to her head…but still, she just couldn't stand Rocky. She thought to herself "_**Her and her height and muscles… why does she have so many muscles? Ugh, and what's with her voice? It's so velvety… Ugh and her eyes are so blue…Who's eyes are that blue? No one's that's who…**_" She was pulled out of her thoughts when Rocky began "I didn't mean to interrupt but I just wanted to talk to Missy for a second." Hannah squinted her eyes at her and turned to Missy. "I'll catch you in second okay?" She hugged Missy and left. She looked back once more to see Rocky run her hand through her thick raven colored hair. She thought to herself "_**Ugh, she thinks she's so hot.**_" She turned around once more and went to her first period.

Missy held her books to her chest and smiled sweetly. "Yes?" Rocky shoved her hands in her pockets and suddenly found her shoes very interesting. "Hi." She said sheepishly. She looked up when she heard Missy giggle. "Hi." Missy returned. A slight smile played on Rocky's lips. She opened her mouth to say more but the bell rang. Rocky shrugged her shoulders. "Well…bye." Missy saw Rocky turn to leave. "Wait." Missy said softly and placed her hand on Rocky's forearm. Rocky arched a perfect eyebrow and looked at her with eyes full of question. Missy continued. "I'll see ya around?" Rocky grinned a toothy grin and responded "For sure." Missy smiled. "Cool." With that they went their separate ways and went to class.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Missy sat in her desk going over her second period French text book. She loved the language and her mother was French. She already knew the language well but she thought that taking the class would be fun. Hannah walked into the classroom and sat in the desk in front of her. Missy looked up from her text book. "Hey, Hannah banana." Hannah turned in her seat and grinned. "Hey girl." Missy closed her booked and moved it to the corner of her desk. "How has your day been so far?" Missy asked. "It's been okay I guess." She leaned over Missy's desk and put her face and her hand and pouted. Missy raised her eyebrows. _**"Oh no I know that look. " **_Missy sighed heavily and asked "What is it?" Hannah sat up and raised her eyebrows. "What did Rocky want?" Missy smiled and tried to hide her blush. "She just wanted to say 'hi." Missy said with a hint of dreaminess in her voice. Hannah looked at her friend with disbelief glowing in her eyes. "Ugh, just…'hi'?" Hannah said sounding annoyed. Missy gave her a playful swat to the shoulder "Yeah" she chuckled "Just 'hi.'" Hannah smiled. Even though Rocky always seemed to get under her skin it was nice to see her friend crushing on someone. The second bell rang and class began. Hannah turned around in her seat and faced the front of the room with a smirk on her face. Her best friend was totally crushing on Jerky McJerk Jerk. "Bonjour la classe." The teacher said while writing on the chalkboard. Madame Linguini was 5'4 and had long red hair held up with a pencil. She wore a black beret, long black skirt and white puffy blouse. Her thick accent only made the guys like her more. "Today we will be learning about the origins of the French language." She smiled. "Please open your books to page 13." She turned to write something on the board and Hannah quickly turned to Missy. "So is she going to ask you out? She whispered. Missy cautiously looked at the teacher who still had her back to the classroom and back to Hannah "Um, I don't know maybe." Hannah grinned "Are you gonna say yes?" Missy answered quickly "Ugh, I don't know." The truth was Missy really didn't know. Rocky was smart, cute, athletic and sweet but… she was also a jerk and sometimes hard to be around. Hannah turned back around. "Suuuuure." She said not believing her friend's quick answer. Madame turned back around and looked at Hannah. "Oui?" Hannah crossed her legs and playfully waved a dismissive hand. "Nothing Madame." She said innocently. Madame shook her head and said "Bon alors." With that she continued the lesson.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Um, are you gonna go talk to her or are you just going to sit there staring at her until lunch is over?" Jimmy asked looking over at Missy sitting with her friends. Rocky shook her head vigorously as if waking from a daydream and took a huge swig of her chocolate milk. Quick pinched her cheek and yanked playfully. "Well, are ya?" he asked. "Dude, what the hell?" she said swatting his hand away. "Hello? Do you even know where you are?" Sully chimed in. She rolled her eyes. "Yessss I KNOW where I am." She said slowly. "Okay so now that we have your attention…well?" Jimmy asked again. "Um, yes I will." She said sounding a little nervous. Tony chuckled. "Now maybe?" Tony asked. She squinted at him. "Yeah." She said still sitting." "You're kinda gunna have to get up." Jimmy said trying not to laugh. Rocky looked down at herself and then back up. "Oh." She laughed nervously. "Of course." She said getting up. She could feel her knees growing weaker with every footstep she took. _**"Okay, you can do this. You're not a loser. You're awesome. Um…well sorta. Hey come on she's just Missy Bernard…Holy crap! Missy…Bernard. Okay bad idea. Really really bad idea. What am I doing? I'm turning around now." **_She was going to turn around but she just couldn't drown out the cutest laugh ever. _**"I can do this. I can do this. I am going to do this. I'm doing it. I'm…" **_She stopped right in front of Missy's table. _**"Talking to the girl of my dreams." **_Missy looked up at Rocky with smiling eyes. "Hi Rocky, what's up?" Missy asked. Missy's friends smiled and giggled as they witnessed the looks between the two, yet Hannah rolled her eyes and suddenly found her nails very interesting. Rocky opened her mouth to say something but felt a rough hand on her shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?" Oh no. She cringed. That voice. That rugged, ugly voice that everyone found so charismatic. He was her 5'10 dark eyes and had red hair. He was pretty buff but he had more muscle than brains. It was none other than Justin Fuller. She turned around quickly and pushed him with little effort. He stumbled. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped what they were doing and paid full attention to the scene unfolding before them. _**"Hmm"**_ She thought to herself. _**"If only everyone knew how pathetic you really are." **_He brushed his letterman jacket and straightened it. Rocky glared at him with cold eyes. "Don't touch me." She said. Her voice barely above a whisper, sending chills down everyone's spine. Missy soon stood and moved between Rocky and Justin. She tried to get Rocky's attention. Rocky's eyes were full of rage and animosity. "Hey, Rocky." Missy said softly while taking Rocky's hand into hers. Rocky slowly took her eyes off of Justin and landed them on Missy. Missy's green eyes locked with blue. Those once rage-filled eyes soften and a ghost of smile played on her lips. Missy returned a sweet smile and said. "Do you want to get out of here?" Rocky looked down at their hands. Her mouth suddenly became dry. She licked her lips and looked back up to meet Missy's questioning eyes. "Yeah…" Rocky answered. "…I know a place we can go." Just as they began to walk away, Rocky noticed everyone's eyes were still on them. "Alright! Show's over, go about your business." Rocky shouted. Everyone in cafeteria turned their attention away and continued what they were doing before. She looked back at Justin. "Some other time then." She said with a smirk. With that, she and Missy walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Still holding hands Rocky lead them into the horticulture green house. Missy was just about to say something when she slipped on an unattended puddle of water. Rocky quickly caught her in her arms. Rocky's eyebrows furrowed and she spoke through her teeth. "Don't you ever pay attention?" The words she spoke came out harsher than she intended. Missy shook her head refusing to make eye contact. "Why do I waste my time with you?" She began to walk away. Rocky could feel her heart stop beating as she saw the girl she's been dreaming of walking away in frustration. "Wait," Rocky said softly. Missy crossed her arms and turned to face Rocky. "What?" Missy said feeling concerned, intrigued and hurt all at the same time." Rocky took a step closer. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean be so brash. I… I just care about you so much… I feel something with you, I've never felt before. But the feeling is strong enough… to know that it's real…" Her words began to falter and she landed her eyes on the ground. Missy walked over and lifted Rocky's chin just enough to make eye contact. A slight smile played on Rocky's lips as she looked into those green eyes. "Do you really mean that?" Missy's voice was so soft. Rocky slowly nodded and Missy smiled. "… I feel it too." Rocky's heart jumped at her words. The feelings of relief, joy and nervousness all came flooding all at once. _**"I want to kiss her. I want to feel her lips against mine…"**_ Rocky thought to herself. Rocky slowly leaned in to kiss Missy. Missy looked up at her with unsure eyes before slowly closing them. Their lips were centimeters apart before Missy softly pushed against Rocky's chest. Rocky looked confused until she felt a soft peck on her cheek. "I hope you don't think you're just gunna kiss me without taking me out." Missy said with a smile." Rocky was still flustered from just a kiss on the cheek. "Um, yeah… of course." Rocky began to think to herself _**"Ah man, here comes the nerves… Gah… I'm getting a little sweaty… Hey stop! Don't get all sweaty in front of your potential girlfriend. You can do this! But Look at her… she's so cute. Those green eyes, that cute ponytail. That cute little crinkle she gets on her nose…"**_ She was getting lost in a daze until Missy brought her back. "Hellooo?" Missy giggled. "Are you okay?" Rocky shook her head and stood up a little straighter. "Um yeah. Totally. Uh… would you… want to um… with me… ya know?" Missy looked a little confused but also amused at the cute scene in front of her. "I think so." Missy answered. Rocky took a deep breath and released before speaking again. "Would you go out with me?" Missy nodded in enthusiastically. "Really?!" Rocky asked. Missy grinned "Yes, really." She said with glee. Rocky lifted her up and spun her around. They were both smiling fools. Rocky placed her feet back on the ground. Missy spoke first. "Sooo, we're dating now." Rocky smiled. "Yeah. Dating." Missy began to look around. They were surrounded by beautiful flowers and a variety of different plants. "It's beautiful." Missy said barely above a whisper. Rocky softly caressed Missy's cheek before softly guiding her green eyes to her blue. "Yeah… Like you." Missy couldn't stop the blush that came creeping on to her cheeks. Suddenly the bell rang. Missy cleared her throat and broke the contact. She smiled "Well. Lunch is over. Walk me to class?" A worried feeling crept into Rocky's heart but she just shook it off and smiled. She asked the girl of dreams out and now she wants her to walk her to class. "Yeah, for sure."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Finally!" Jimmy said with exasperation. "Yeah took you long enough!" Sully joined in. "Can it guys." She said while putting her guitar strap over her head. They were in Sully's garage. They've been playing in a band together since the 5th grade. Still unable to decide on a band name and sticking with it. Currently they're on their eleventh name "Dragon Breath." "So where are you taking her?" asked Quick, wiggling his eyebrows. Tony walked in holding his drumsticks. "Yeah, where are you taking her? A drive-In? The Movies? Somewhere dark right? Do you want me to show you some moves? I have a way with the ladies?" Tony finished right before tripping on a toolbox. Rocky walked over to help him up. "I think I'll pass Casanova." She chuckled. "Look, guys… I know what I'm doing. I'm going to charm her socks off." She said with a confident smirk. _**"Charm her socks off? Rocky what the hell are saying?! You're losing it." **_Rocky thought to herself. "Anyway…" She shook her head and strummed her guitar. _"No girl can resist me."_ Rocky sang and played a short face-melting solo. "Woo hoo! Rock on!" They all cheered and laughed. "What are you losers doing?" A voice came from the door to the house. _**"Ah god no. Please…no!" **_Rocky immediately thought to herself. "What is it Queen Buzzkill?" Sully asked his sister Jessica. Jimmy laughed "Haha! "Queen Buzzkill" that's a good one haha!" Jessica shot him a look and he immediately stopped laughing. Jessica was leaning on the doorway with her arms crossed. She was 5'2 with thick whitish blonde hair and big brown eyes that could turn you into stone if you looked at them too long. She had the body of a gymnast and the attitude of a stuck up cheerleader. She stopped leaning on the doorway and walked into the garage eyeing the band, stopping to get something out of the freezer. She pulled out Swirled Vanilla Strawberry Ice Cream. "My favorite." She smiled and looked at Rocky right before looking at her brother and frowning again. "Mom says it's your turn to do the laundry tonight and please for the love of god use the right detergent." She said walking back to the door. "Alright I got it. Can you please leave now? You're totally killing the vibe. We're trying to rock here." Sully said with pure annoyance. "Oh I'm sorry. Am I killing the vibe for "Stink Breath"? Jessica said before laughing her crazy laugh and closing the door behind her. "That's "Dragon Breath"!" Sully yelled after her. "Your sister is a real Betty." Jimmy said. "Yeah but she's totally hot for a freshman." Quick added. "Ugh Quick come on, you're gonna make me blow chunks." Sully said holding his gut and bending over. "Quick, you say that like you're much older. We're only sophomores. Besides you were a freshman too like 4 months ago." Tony said as a matter of fact. Quick played a few chords on his keyboard and sang. _"I stand by what I saayyyy."_ Rocky laughed. "What I want to know is why she looks at me like a psychotic woman who wants to see me die a slow and painful death and like she wants to kiss me at the same time. I'm beyond confused." Rocky said while tugging at her collar. Sully chuckled. "Maybe it's because you melted her Barbies when we were blowing stuff up back in the third grade." Rocky laughed and shook her head. "But that was ages agoooo." she said while shrugging her shoulders. "Oh yeah that was awesome!" Tony said as it all came back to him. "Barbie arms and legs flying everywhere!" He laughed. "Dude my sister holds grudges forevvvvver. Just keep your distance." Sully said patting Rocky on the back. "I was definitely planning on it. Yikes" Rocky said with a shiver. Jimmy plucked and finished tuning his bass. "So are we gonna play or what?" They all got into their places. Tony hit his sticks together. "1! 2! 3! 4!" he yelled. Rocky started playing her guitar and in came Sully with his guitar and his face melting skills. Tony started playing a more complex rhythm on the drums and spinning the sticks in his fingers. Quick started to play his keyboard with one hand behind his back and they all began to bob their heads like maniacs. Rocky kicked an enthusiastic kick at Jimmy who was playing the bass and then she spun in front of the mic and sang. _"Here I am…Rock You Like A Hurricane…"_


End file.
